You're It! a hogwarts oneshot
by Luckyduk19
Summary: Hogwarts school wide game of tag


"Have you found them yet?"

"No. Bloody hell, where do you suppose they might be?"

"The forest?"

"Would both of you just shut up for a minute. I think I hear someone coming." The boys quieted down and waited until they were told it was clear to continue. Hermione stood up and whirled around the corner, wand raised and ready.

"It's me!" Neville raised his hands in the air hoping that the witch would put her wand away.

"Sorry Neville. You should really be more careful and not run around making so much noise." She turned back to the two boys behind her, "You both know that the forest is off limits and to be caught any where near it would result in automatic disqualification."

"This is the best holiday ever! Bloody brilliant of that new teacher to suggest a school wide game of tag for all students that stayed over the break." Ron said eagerly as he took a bite of a chocolate frog. He pulled another one out of his pocket and offered it to Harry.

"Uh, no thanks," Harry edged over to the far end of the hall and peeked around a corner. There was no one in sight so he signaled the others to follow. Halfway down the next hall two Hufflepuffs came out of a classroom and froze at the sight of the four Gryffindors. In a flurry of motion the Hufflepuffs were disarmed and Hermione casted a colour-changing charm, and rushed on away from the scene so as not to draw any more attention to their position. The Hufflepuffs whose clothes had been changed to the scarlet red of Gryffindor's house dragged themselves reluctantly to the Great Hall to await the ending of the game.

Common Rooms were off limits in the game, that's where the students who didn't wish to play had to remain until the game was finished. There was enchanted parchments hanging in each common room and as a student was tagged and sent to the Great Hall their names would appear on the lists. Unbeknownst to the teachers a number of them had taken up bets with each other. The rest of the entire school was open for the students to use. Outside wasn't though, not that anyone wanted to go out in the cold wind anyways. The Great Hall was reserved as the waiting room for those that were tagged with a rival house's color. Once tagged, they made their way there. At the end of the game, points would be allotted for players that weren't tagged and added to the points received for all those wearing their colors. The house with the most overall points would receive a party.

"How much longer 'til the game is over?" Neville panted a few steps behind the others.

Harry looked at his watch, "just an hour and a half before they signal the end. So we just have to make it until then and make our way to the Great Hall for dinner and the points will be read afterwards."

"Just? Don't you mean we just have to NOT be tagged by anyone else, and hope that we have more players still playing before any other house..." Ron began ranting.

"Come on, we need to get to the transfiguration's classroom to meet up with anyone else that might still be in the game." Hermione didn't give anyone time to continue the conversation; she was well on her down yet another hall and to the classroom. The boys hurried after her.

"There you are!"

"Started to get worried,"

"Thought you'd all been tagged already," Fred and George greeted the quartet.

They looked around the room at the handful of Gryffindors that managed to survive the first few hours of the game. They tried to formulate a plan to make it the last hour and take out as many of the other students while they were at it. "Alright, we have to hurry up. We can't stay in one place for too long, Professor Stockholm said we could only stay in a room for fifteen minutes at a time." Seamus piped up.

Fred opened the door and led the way out into the hall. Before he could get more then a few steps though he quickly dropped to the floor while a stream yellow shot over head; hitting Lavender Brown square in the face. George almost tripped over Fred from laughing. Fred pulled him out of the way as a jet of blue just barely grazed his shoulder and connecting with the door. The Gryffindor's had stepped into a mad house of colors flying. Surrounded on all sides; three Hufflepuffs stood directly across from them, to the right were a few Ravenclaws, and on to the left hidden behind the now blue door were a number of Slytherins.

Flashes of red, green, yellow, and blue were going off all over. Everything from students to the inanimate objects around them was being hit by various colors. By the time the signal was sounded and everyone made their way to the Great Hall the hallway was a mess. Every seemed to be more than one color. Ron was a mix of Blue and Green. Hermione had a yellow arm and a blue leg. Harry had a streak of green across his chest from when he had tried dodging Draco's spell. Fred was blue and George's back was red; Neville had tripped when he was struck by one of the Hufflepuffs and shot him by accident. Pansy, like Lavender had gotten struck in the face. Blaise was a lovely shade of blue thanks to a hit from Luna's wand. Justin had managed to get Nott before getting struck by Dean. Ginny tagged Cho out of the game. And Draco had been hit by Harry.

The Great Hall was alive with the laughter of everyone as they ate their dinner. Jokes were being slung around about the fact that almost every student was an unnatural color. Once everyone had their fill Professor Stockholm rose and began to read off the points. Slytherin received points for having the most players still in the game. It seems Crabbe and Goyle were the only ones absent of any tagging colors. How they managed that is beyond anyone's comprehension. Ravenclaws came in last place and Hufflepuff only had a few more points than them. Gryffindor on the other hand had tagged more than anyone else and had Ginny still in the game, which tied them with Slytherin's points. "So both Gryffindor and Slytherin will be given the party. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs you played admirably. But what I'm really curious about is where the purple came from." Everyone looked over to Cedric quietly standing off to the side. Ron ducked his head and nonchalantly stepped behind his brothers.

"That concludes the first ever Hogwarts game of tag. I hope you all had as much fun playing as we teachers did watching." Dumbledore paused to look over his students with a proud smile. "You've all demonstrated that you've paid enough attention to your lessons to learn to defend yourselves. Now I think it's time to return to your common rooms for a much needed rest."

**THE END**


End file.
